Secret Santa
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Megan decides that the team should do secret santa. Who will everyone get and what will happen under the mistletoe? Wallart and RobinxZatanna
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays Everyone! My gift for all of you is a young justice fanfic!

Enjoy!

(I don't own any characters)

* * *

><p>Artemis wasn't much of a Christmas girl. The whole season didn't faze her at all. She didn't go shopping or decorate. She and her mother simply let the holiday go by without giving it a passing glance. Since she was that kind of girl why the hell was she sitting in the living room of the cave watching Conner and Kaldur set up a huge tree in the corner? Megan had gone shopping and now had boxes upon boxes of decorations in the room ready to be put on the tree.<p>

Wally and Robin were busy having a wrapping paper sword fight which was ruining the wrapping paper Megan had just bought. Megan floated over to her while smiling. "Artemis don't you want to help put up decorations?"

"Not really," Artemis leaned back against the couch.

"Come on Goldilocks," Wally said having paused the wrapping paper duel to wrap the silver garland around the tree at super speed. "Don't be such a downer."

"You can put on these ornaments," Megan thrusted a box into her hands.

Seeing she wasn't getting out of this Artemis stood and trudged over to the tree. At a point, as she was hanging ornaments, one slipped and almost shattered on the floor. Lucky for her Wally, being the speedster he is, caught it. She gave a small smile of gratitude as he went to devour more gingerbread cookies. When the tree was done Megan floated over and placed the star on the very top.

"There... Finished," she smiled.

"Wait," Robin said pressing some keys on his laptop. "There." As he hit the last key the entire room, including the tree lit up.

"It looks beautiful," Megan mused.

"Not as beautiful as you," Wally flirted earning a glare from Conner.

"It's the holiday can you ever stop flirting," Artemis asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a romantic time of year though," Wally defended.

"That's your whole year., Robin added. As Wally was going to counter the computer announced someone's entrance.

"Zatanna!" Robin said excitedly.

"Hey guys," she said coming over to the group.

"What are you doing her?" Robin asked then caught himself. "Not that you need a reason." He put up his hands as a sign of apology.

Zatanna smiled, "Megan invited me. Said something about Secret Santa. I didn't miss it, did I?"

"Secret... Santa?" Conner asked.

"No you're right on time." Megan said cheerfully.

"We're doing secret Santa?" Wally asked before jumping in the air. "Yes! I know who I want!"

"We all know who you want," Artemis crossed her arms. "But lucky for Megan it's the luck of the draw." Robin chuckled at this.

"Anyways," Megan said grabbing a bowl full of papers off the table next to her. "Everyone grab a paper and if you get yourself put it back."

Artemis sighed, but picked anyways. Everyone grabbed a slip; only Robin had to choose again and when he did he smiled extremely. 'Well I know who he's got,' Artemis thought to herself then looked at her slip. She groaned inwardly as she saw the name scribbled out on the paper.

She looked around trying to decipher who everyone got. Kaldur and Megan she couldn't tell because anyone they got would make them happy. Conner obviously didn't get Megan because he was staring intensely at the paper rather than smiling. Wally surprisingly wasn't having any reaction. He had put his name in his pocket along with his hands and was just rocked back and forth on his feet. Zatanna would probably tell her later who she had so it didn't really matter.

Megan tucked the paper away before speaking again. "So on the 24th we're going to have a Christmas party for the team here. We'll exchange gifts then. Oh and spend no less than $10 for gifts." She smiled and everyone nodded. "Well I have to put another pan of cookies in the oven can the rest of you decorate the halls and by the zeta tube?"

Everyone nodded before she and Conner disappeared. Zatanna went over to Artemis who was taking a wreath out of a box. "So who did you get?" She asked the blonde.

"Aren't we not suppose to tell?" Artemis teased. "Can you grab the latter?" The magician did and followed Artemis down the hall.

"Oh come on," Zatanna pestered. "If you tell me who you have I can help you shop."

"Who said I was going shopping," Artemis said stopping at a door way.

"How else are you going to buy a gift?" Artemis went up on the latter while Zatanna held it. "I know you aren't really into the Christmas thing, but come on. Shopping is more fun with friends. I'll even have Megan come."

"Fine. Just hand up the wreath," Artemis said.

"So you'll go?"

"I don't even know if who I got deserves a present." Artemis put the wreath on the door. After straightening it she carefully started descending the ladder. Before she was all the way down a gust of wind blew passed dragging some green sparkling garland behind.

Artemis fortunately didn't fall, but instead was now tangled in garland. "Wally!" She screamed.

The boy skidded to a stop a couple feet away to see who called him. Seeing a very angry, garland wrapped Artemis he turned around and went to the girls.

"Sorry," he said as she jumped off the last few steps of the ladder.

"See what I mean," Artemis said to Zatanna while trying to undo the garland.

"Here let me help," Wally said grabbing some and pulling it over her head only to get it stuck on her ponytail.

"Haven't you done enough?" Artemis seethed.

"Oh so that's it," Zatanna said suddenly making the two look at her. She smiled embarrassed. "Sorry took me a minute." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Just get me out of this," she shrugged against the vine.

"Ok Ok," The dark haired girl pulled part of the garland only to make Artemis trip. Lucky for her Wally was there to catch her.

The close proximity made Artemis flush as Wally untangled the garland from her hair. Only when the vine was out did Wally notice how close she was. He suddenly turned red and let go of her. He cleared his throat a little before quickly excusing himself and running away.

"Man he's ridiculous," Artemis stepped out of the garland around her feet.

"Oh please he's cute in an awkward sort of way." Zatanna laughed. Artemis frowned.

"Let's just get this garland up."

"Fine. Fine."

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on the couch going through codes on his laptop when Wally came in and plopped down beside him. "She's going to kill me one of these days," he wined.<p>

"What did you do?" Robin didn't need to ask who cause with his best friend the only time he referred to a girl and killed him was with Artemis.

"I accidently wrapped her up in garland," Wally said quickly.

"How?" Rob giggled.

"I was putting up the decorations at super speed and wasn't paying attention." Robin nodded.

"So what are you getting her for secret Santa?"

"How do you know I have _her_?" Wally questioned loudly.

"Dude I can hack a super computer in five minutes and you want to know how I know that your little slip of paper says Artemis on it? I'm insulted," Robin continued typing on his key board. "Plus I looked over your shoulder earlier."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yeah. So what are you getting her?" The shaded boy turned to his best friend.

Wally sunk back in the couch. "Not a clue. What do you get a she-devil like that?"

"Hey why don't you come to Gotham later this week and I'll help you pick something?"

"Ok sounds better than trying to do this on my own." Wally sighed. "Oh by the way! Who do you have?"

Robin smiled love-sickly. "Not telling."

"Well that face tells it all." Wally smiled. "Damn she's lucky. You're going to buy something really expensive."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin turned away.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Wally crossed his arms while smiling triumphantly. There was a short silence before something engulfed Wally's head. He tried turning to look behind him, but was clawed at with sharp pine needles. He noticed a bright red bow in front of his face and realized he was wearing a wreath as a scarf.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Zatanna came out from behind the couch as Artemis sat on the arm next to Wally secretly laughed at him.

Robin looked over at Wally who was about to kill a musing Artemis. "Nothing." Rob closed his laptop. He stood, yanked the wreath off Wally and pulled him up.

"Dude?" Wally said rubbing his face.

"We have to go. See you guys." The girls watched as the boys left.

"What's wrong with them?" Zatanna asked.

"What isn't?"

* * *

><p>So... How was it? Look out for next chapter.<p>

Please review.


	2. Shopping

Chapter two is up! Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

There's a reason men didn't go shopping and Wally was beginning to understand that reason. He had run all the way from Central City to meet up with Robin in Gotham to buy their Secret Santa gifts. Now that would be all find and dandy if either of them had any idea what they were doing. They were in the middle of one of Gotham's larger department stores just staring at the merchandise.

Robin, who was actually Dick Grayson at the moment, walked over to the make- up area. "What about make-up for Artemis?" He suggested.

"She'll think I'm calling her ugly," Wally said picking up perfume and sniffing it. "What about this? It smells pretty."

"Yeah go from 'you're ugly' to 'you smell'," Dick smiled.

"You're not very helpful," Wally crossed his arms. "What are you getting Zatanna?"

Dick pulled out a stuffed white rabbit that's fur looked so soft you could fall asleep on it and on its head was a mini magician's hat. Wally stared a minute before turning his attention to the smiling boy. "Really?"

"And it's going in a normal size top hat. Don't you think she'll like it?"

"You really are a love-sick puppy, aren't you?" Wally said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I asked for you're help." Wally started walking away. Dick quickly caught up and punched his friend's arm.

"You brought me cause you know I can help you with this." The two wandered passed the clothes. "What about clothes?"

"One: I don't know what she'd like and two: I don't know her size," Wally shrugged it off.

"I do."

"Seriously dude, creepy," Wally wandered through the racks.

"Well if you find something you'd like to see her in then maybe she'll like it, too." The Boy Wondered suggested.

"As good as that sounds I still see that going horribly wrong," Wally said.

"Only because of what you'd pick up," Robin pulled him away from the clothes. "Let's go." Wally sighed. This was going to be a bigger pain than he thought.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Megan had agreed to meet Artemis at her school so they could go shopping. Artemis was dreading it, but decided the two girls would at least make it entertaining. Megan and Zatanna were waiting at the gate of the school when Artemis came outside.<p>

"Artemis!" Megan yelled waving excitedly. Luckily she was still Caucasian from her day at school. Zatanna waved too, but much more relaxed.

People around her were watching and making comments on the surprise guests. Annoyed with the gossip Artemis ran over the two and insisted they head to the store. "What's the rush?" Zatanna asked.

"This school gossips ridiculously." The girls started walking down the street.

"How are you in this school anyways Artemis? Don't you have to be like bathing in money to go here?" Zatanna asked not trying to be rude, but was curious.

"I got a scholarship from the Wayne company. Which was really weird because I didn't even apply for it," Artemis explained. "I wanted to turn it down but my mom wouldn't let me."

"Oh well it's still a nice school even if its uniform is tragic," Zatanna said.

"But why don't you want the team to know you live in Gotham?" Megan asked.

"There'd be too many questions," Artemis explained. The girls nodded and decided to change the topic.

"So what are you going to get Wally?" Zatanna asked throwing up her arms.

"Coal," Artemis said putting on her gloves trying to hide her hands from the cold.

"Oh come on," Megan pleaded. "He saved you in Byalia. You should get him something nice."

"Hey I saved him twice already; once from Amazo and then from the Reds. So he owes me," Artemis countered. They turned into a store next to them escaping the chilled winter air.

"Wow this place is huge," Zatanna announced. "This is going to be fun."

"So who do you have by the way, Megan?" Artemis asked.

"Yah I know I have Conner and Artemis has Wally so who do you have?"

"Oh Kaldur," she mused.

"Good we're just shopping for guys then," Artemis said. "I think that department is upstairs."

"You think?" Zatanna asked.

"Hey! I don't usually shop in expensive department stores." The girls jumped on the escalator and went to rummage through the men's clothing section. They explored a few shirts, but came up empty.

"Megan what does Conner like?" Zatanna asked picking up a green shirt.

"He likes tools and fixing his bike."

"Ok so a tool set. Easy," she smiled.

"What should I get Kaldur?"

"What about a watch?" Artemis suggested. "Get one that's waterproof and unbreakable."

"Ooo! That's good." The girls made a B-line for the jewelry department. Megan and Zatanna were examining watches while Artemis looked around.

Suddenly she saw at the other end of the jewelry counter Wally and ...Dick Grayson? How did they know each other? Either way Artemis grabbed Zatanna and Megan pulled them under the counter.

"What?" Zatanna said.

"Look over there," Artemis pointed over toward the two boys. Zatanna and Megan peaked over the counter to see the red head and the back of the raven haired boy.

"What are Wally and Robin doing her?" Megan asked.

"Robin?" Artemis peaked over, too. Sure enough from behind Dick looked like Robin. "No that's Dick Grayson."

"Want me to prove it?" Zatanna challenged pulling out her phone.

"Fine. Do it," Artemis said watching the boys. Megan smiled as Zatanna speed dialed their teammate.

They watched as Dick Grayson pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

* * *

><p>Wally turned at the ringing sound to see his best friend on the phone. "Zatanna? What's up?" The red head smiled and went back to looking at necklaces.<p>

"Nothing just shopping with some friends. What are you doing?" He heard through the phone.

"Trying to help Wally buy a gift. It's a lost cause." Finding this call kind of off Dick began looking around observing the other customers and looked across the jewelry counter. Through one of the glass counters he noticed red, blonde and black. "Where exactly are you shopping?"

"Why?"

"Just curious," he smiled. Wally nudged him.

"What about this," the speedster had pointed out a silver arrow pendent. It looked like cupid's arrow with an emerald in the head. It was perfect.

"Get that Wally," he said forgetting to cover the phone.

"Wally's there?" Zatanna said. "What's he getting?" Looking back at the heads he'd seen before he saw someone peaking over at them. He smirked.

"Nothing. Where are you shopping again?"

"In... In Star City! With Artemis," she covered quickly.

"Ok well tell her 'hi' for me." he smirked. "Wally I want to look at the watches for my dad lets go."

"Ok sure."

"Talk to you later Zatanna," he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Get up! Get up!" Zatanna shoved the girls away from the counter. "They're coming!" The girls quickly bolted up and got to the purse section before Wally and Robin could see them.<p>

"Ok did you really want to get Kaldur a watch, Megan?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Megan said still a bit confused as to what was happening.

"Well we have to go to another store then cause we can't risk running into them," Zatanna said.

"Especially since we're suppose to be in Star City," Artemis glared. They left the store as fast as possible in an effort to avoid the boys.

* * *

><p>"Dick why did you want to go look at the watches again? Doesn't Bruce have a ton of them?" Wally questioned twirling his bag.<p>

"Yeah you're right," the dark haired boy said. He looked around and noticed three familiar girls leaving. "I guess we can just go then." He stuck his hands in his pockets before heading toward the exit with his best friend following behind.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I was really tired while editting this. Please review and enjoy Christmas everybody! Look for chapter 3.<p> 


	3. Gift Giving

Last chapter. Is everyone excited to see what Artemis got Wally? I was since I didn't know what he was getting until about an hour ago. lol

Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

Recognized Kid Flash B03.

Wally entered the cave and was bombarded by both sounds and smells. Megan must have been cooking all day because it smelled like a buffet was just around the corner. He also heard music and people's chatter. When he entered the living room he saw the team scattered about the room. Conner and Kaldur both in festive dress. Kaldur a red and green sweater and Conner a Snoopy Christmas t-shirt. The two were chatting with Roy, who didn't look too pleased about being there. On the couch sat Zatanna in a red sweater dress and black shoes with green leg warmers. Standing next to her in a red button down shirt and green tie was Robin who looked up as Wally entered.

"Wally!" Megan appeared in front of him. "Welcome!" She was in a red and white Santa style dress and had a Santa hat on her head.

"Thanks Megan. You know you could be my Mrs. Claus anytime," He flirted. Megan laughed it off.

"Really that's flattering. You're saying she can be a thousand year old woman married to a fat guy?" He spun around seeing the blonde who was speaking. He was about to respond, but he noticed her outfit. It was a dark green strapless sweater dress that went to her mid thigh with a black belt. She had a red and green striped scarf and black knee high boots with red tights. Her usual pony tail was there, but had a sprig of holly in it.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Doesn't she look great," Megan said. "When we were shopping Zatanna and I forced her to buy it." The Martian cheered.

Wally tried to compose himself. "I'm impressed Megan, you managed to make something clearly not human look pretty close to." Artemis punched his arm.

"Um thanks Wally," Megan said walking over to Conner. Wally watched as she put her Santa hat on the clone. Conner smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Artemis said getting over her jealously.

"What? Oh! Yeah." Wally turned back to her. "So what is Roy doing here?"

"Hell if I know. I'd have been much happier if he'd stayed home." Artemis crossed her arms.

"Why? Can't have more than one archer the same room?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No he just obviously doesn't like me and has made it known." Artemis walked over to the coffee table and got some chips. Wally followed suit except picked up the whole bowl.

"Hey Wally," Zatanna said. "You look spiffy." She eyeballed his green shirt that had the top two buttons left undone.

"Thanks you look nice too," Wally held back any flirtation he might attempt with the girl in respect to Robin. He sat on the coffee table next to Artemis.

"So what's up?" Robin asked.

"Nothing just discussing Roy's dislike of Artemis," Wally said casually. "Any thoughts on the matter?" He paused after a slap to the head.

"Thanks Wally," Artemis sat on the arm of the couch next to Zatanna.

"I'm sure Roy doesn't hate you," Zatanna said comfortingly.

"No he pretty much does, but its not a fair hate since he doesn't know you," Robin butted in.

"Yeah he should at least get to know you before he decides you're a demon like I did." Wally drank some of his soda.

Artemis and Zatanna glared. "Wally do you ever know when to shut up?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to it." Artemis said getting up. "I'm just going to help Megan with the food."

Wally frowned realizing his joke was in bad taste. Once Artemis was in the kitchen both Robin and Zatanna punched Wally. "Ow! What the-"

"Why did you have to do that?" Zatanna lectured. "It's Christmas. Can't you get along for once?"

"Come on guys I was just joking. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah well she doesn't know that," Robin gestured to the kitchen. "You really need to think before you speak."

"Ok ok. I'm sorry I'll talk to her." Wally looked over at the kitchen. "Just not right now." Wally zoomed off before they could lecture more.

* * *

><p>The party had started to quiet down and most of the guests were distributing their Secret Santa gifts. Though for Wally his gift had no owner at the moment. Artemis had slipped away at some point during the festivities.<p>

"Where's Artemis?" Megan asked noticing the archer's absence. "She'll miss the gifts giving."

"I'll go find her," Wally volunteered before running off. He looked around most of the mountain before finding her in the room with the waterfall. She was laying in one of the chairs presumably asleep. Wally smiled slightly at the sight and sat on the arm she was resting her head on.

As he sat there with her he contemplated taking off her boots so she'd be more comfortable, but decided against it. She's probably wake up after he took one off and think he was a creep. So instead he sat there watching her peacefully sleep. He noticed her scarf had untangled itself from her neck and was now draped over her shoulder. He picked it up and folded it neatly before placing it on his lap.

He smirked wondering why Artemis had allowed the girls to dress her up in such a festive outfit when she obviously didn't care about the holiday. He supposed it was probably so they wouldn't continue to bother her but maybe she was actually getting into the spirit of it all. He chuckled a little before throwing his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

It was too late though. Artemis began to stir and slowly sat up. "What are you doing Wally?"

"Megan asked me to come find you. We are opening gifts," he explained smiling. She nodded and stood. He grabbed her arm before she could start walking away. "And about before. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I was only joking but I guess I-"

"Wally."

"No let me finish. I took it too far. I'm really-"

"Wally!"

"What?" He finally gave up.

"It's ok. I know you were only kidding." She smiled.

"But Robin and Zatanna said-"

"Oh please. They think people have to be nice to one another to care for each other. If you hadn't passed a comment like that I would have been concerned." She laughed as he looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go get our presents, Kid Mouth," she wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him off the arm of the chair.

Surprised he stumbled so he was right in front of her. Seeing that she was unphased by the closeness he simply smiled. "Alright lead the way Arty." She glared at the nickname, but pulled him along.

When they entered the living room where everyone was opening their gifts the entire team looked at them. Quickly they dropped hands and took a slight step apart. "Where were you guys?" Robin asked.

"No where," Wally said blushing slightly.

"Ok well there are two gifts still under the tree and they have your names on them," Zatanna said smirking.

The two walked over to the tree and Wally picked up both gifts. He handed the smaller box to Artemis who smiled and began unwrapping the small package. All eyes were her as she revealed a small jewelry box. Robin smiled and Wally waited impatiently for her reaction.

When she took off the lid and saw the arrow necklace her mouth gaped a little. "Oh wow. This is really pretty." She took it out of the box and went to put it on. Wally took the two ends of chain from her and hooked them with ease. "Thanks." She smiled.

"You like it then?"

"Yeah it's lovely." She looked up at him. "Wait! Were you my Secret Santa?"

Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. Well Robin helped me pick it out."

Artemis looked over at the Boy Wonder sitting on the couch holding a new pair of sunglasses from Conner. "Oh no. That was all you man."

Artemis sighed, "Well I feel a little foolish now."

"Why?"

"Open your present." Artemis looked at Zatanna who was smiling uncontrollably. Wally looked confused so he opened his box and pulled out a pair of green boxer shorts with the Green Arrow logo all over it. Robin fell off the couch laughing when he saw the gift. "It was Zatanna and Megan's idea."

Everyone was holding back laugher except Roy who was slightly blushing (he had those boxers). Finally Wally spoke. "Really? Why Green Arrow? Why not Flash?"

"We figured you already had those ones," Artemis explained.

"Ok well why were you thinking about my underwear while shopping?" He blushed.

"I wasn't! The other two were." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh geez!" Zatanna said annoyed. "Eoteltsim!" She stuck out her hand toward the two. Above their heads appeared a strand of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe!" Megan cooed and jumped in the air. "Now you guys have to kiss."

"No way!"

"Oh come on Wally. You have to," Robin said. "It's tradition."

"Who cares about tradition? Really who follows those silly rules anymore?" Wally complained. Artemis hmphed and grabbed Wally's collar. He looked shocked as she slammed their lips together. There were some quiet cheers from their friends and a flash from a camera before Artemis released the red head.

"There. Are you happy now?" Artemis said walking over to the couch and plopped down by Zatanna.

"Very," the dark haired girl said. Robin went over to his best friend still laughing slightly.

"Nice present," he said making Wally glare.

"I actually plan to wear then to bed tonight thank you very much," the red head crossed his arms.

"I really didn't need to know that," Robin shook his head. "Hey isn't that Artemis' scarf? What are you doing with that?"

Wally smiled. "Souvenir." He tossed it in the air and caught it.

"Is she ok with that?" Wally shrugged and put the green and red scarf in his pocket.

"Hey Robin and Wally are under the mistletoe," Conner said causing everyone to look at them. The two screamed and Wally went running over to the couch. He sat down beside Artemis and wrapped his arm around her making her look at him with a confused face. The entire team started laughing.

Zatanna smiled and went over to Robin who was standing alone under the plant. "Merry Christmas," she said before kissing his cheek. Robin's lips turned upward and he sighed.

"Merry Christmas everybody."

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked the end.<p>

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Happy New Year too!


End file.
